


藏身每刻幸福中

by asukaJude



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gift from my fav author, M/M, Rain, Romance, Singapore, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, canon compliant to real life, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukaJude/pseuds/asukaJude
Summary: 原注：早上八点，凉飕飕下着雨的清晨，没人想起床。（嘛，这话更多是在说Brett，因为Eddy更负责……）译注：这是Merri小姐为我之前画的周日赖床图（如下）写的齁死人小甜饼！嘤嘤嘤！图的灵感和题目都来自Maroon 5的《Sunday Morning》！
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 38





	藏身每刻幸福中

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [shrouding us in moments unforgettable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706135) by [twosetmeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian). 



> 原注：早上八点，凉飕飕下着雨的清晨，没人想起床。（嘛，这话更多是在说Brett，因为Eddy更负责……）
> 
> 译注：这是Merri小姐为我之前画的周日赖床图（如下）写的齁死人小甜饼！嘤嘤嘤！图的灵感和题目都来自Maroon 5的《Sunday Morning》！

早上八点，凉飕飕下着雨的清晨。透过窗，能瞥见狮城的天际线轮廓正被雨水的色泽浸染，打得模糊——仿佛一幅雨后空气主题的印象派作品——今天应该会挺冷的。

当《纳瓦拉舞曲》里小提琴合奏出的第一个音符充盈了整个房间的时候，毯子下面传来了几声含糊不清的呓语：“快去关掉。”“不要，你去关。”最终，指头比较长的那双手伸了出去摸索手机，在乐曲演奏到第三十五小节之前把它关掉了。

房间里安静了一会儿，只有空调在轻声嗡鸣。随后另一个声音响起：“再睡五分钟。”

“但是我们今天有个早餐会，”Eddy拿空着的手揉了揉眼睛，又从脸上放了下来（他另一只手连着的那只胳膊正被另一位先生压在床上呢，暂时没空），“十点开，你忘啦？”

另一声呻吟从毯子底下冒了出来。

“开尼玛会啊，我们就是老板，我们可以晚他妈的五分钟。”

脑补经纪人对着他们可怜的实习生大发雷霆的景象着实有趣，但对之后的工作效率毫无益处，后续连锁反应更是说不定会搞得哪位的阴雨天更加阴沉沉。Eddy自觉可能是个混球，但还没混到那种程度——他倚着枕头摇了摇脑袋：“我觉得Jan看到这种情况可不会高兴的哦。”

Brett咕咕哝哝地抱怨着，听着让人头疼地像是在说“谁管她啊，反正开工资的是我们”——真是何等的混账。Eddy的嘴角违背了他自己的意愿，朝上弯出了一个没良心的灿烂笑容。

然而，他们俩那步步紧逼的日程仍然在他脑海里盘旋不去，因为他就是这么有责任心：“来嘛，宝贝儿，我们得起来了，不然就买不到街尾那里热气腾腾的甜甜圈啦，记得吗？”

他本没想让对方注意到他顺口溜出的称呼，但是， _当然啦_ ，能让对方注意到也是他的小目标。“你刚才是不是叫我 _宝贝儿_ 了？”Brett把脑袋钻出毯子转过来看着他，一脸大写的震惊，“太尼玛肉麻了。”

（他们之间的柔情还是相当崭新的东西。做了多年挚交好友，使得他们熟知彼此的起起落落，但这柔情是全新的领域。正如此刻一般，这全新领域中大部分范围尚不为人所知，但也曾在长期以来反复咂摸的深厚感情中尽情想象。两人之间这崭新的羁绊需要努力来细心呵护，仿佛呵护新生的鸟儿般温柔，但这份努力本身才是最重要的——他们会就此努力上千百个时辰，只为了让两人之间的一切都刚刚好。

所以，昵称也好，轻而易举的亲昵也好，不再需要用得体的举止和挚友的名义伪装的充满爱意的眼神也好， _“我们会搞定这一切的”。_ ）

Eddy坏笑起来：“要合适的人我才会肉麻呀。”

“我喜欢合适的。”话里藏着一句 _我喜欢你_ 没说出来，但Eddy仍然听得明白——他用上了最近才培养出来的强大自制力才没有笑得跟个傻子一样，只是配合Brett的死人脸风格回答：“听你这么说我很高兴。”

Brett翻了个白眼，不过脸上挂着笑意，所以完全作不得数。他又翻了个身，手指缠进Eddy的指间——他做这个动作的方式弄得Eddy的心都想自己蹦出阳台掉到下面的马路上去了：“我不想起来。”

“那就别起来，再睡五分钟。”他停了一下，考虑接下来怎么说，“然后我就会把你拖去浴室。”

Brett轻笑了一声，捏了捏他的手：“你最好了。”然后又安静了一阵子，久到Eddy以为他可能重新睡着了的时候才继续说道：“你要是能帮我拿杯水来就比最好还好啦。”

喔，他非要 _这样讲_ 的话，“哎，我一直都以让您开心为宗旨嘛，所以——”Eddy把胳膊从Brett身体底下硬拖出来，连滚带爬地下了床，跌跌撞撞地去了两人的小厨房。他照着要求拿了杯水回来，搁在床头柜上，然后注意到他走以后另一个人在床上完全动也没有动过。

“您的水，陛下。”他大声宣布，瞧着Brett从枕头被子堆里重新钻出来。 _喝吧_ 。Eddy看着他喝空了一整杯水，又一头倒回了床上。“我现在算不算是最佳男友了？”

一抹讨人喜欢的红为Brett的双颊添上了些颜色，想也知道，这一幕使得Eddy心间明亮起来，几乎温暖得难以忍受：他很高兴“男友”这个词仍未失去它应有的影响力，即便此刻只是在两人之间提起而已。“大概吧，”Brett拖长了嗓音说，伸出一只手拿指头弯出了一个 _来这边_ 的手势——Eddy冲他扬起了一边眉毛——“过来。”

哎，他又怎么能拒绝得了这个人呢？Eddy弯下腰去，整个人将Brett笼在身下，与此同时被对方拉进一个吻里。这吻甜滋滋、慢吞吞的，一点也不着急——是那种一方面刚在一起一方面又在一起很久了的爱侣会交换的吻，是那种他们心知肚明会有更多等在后面的吻。他用牙齿轻轻扯了一下那可口的下唇，就为了听Brett在他退开的时候埋怨地哼哼唧唧。

“你刚才是不是亲我了？”Eddy一边尽他最大的努力装出了Brett一刻之前那种假模假式的震惊脸，一边闪身躲过所有可能的攻击，“太尼玛肉麻了。”

“别得寸进尺啊。”

到头来，Brett那 _再睡五分钟_ 拖得比十分钟还多，而在那之后，Eddy就像承诺过的一样把他拖进了浴室。两人的早晨例行公事从大学住同一间宿舍以来就没什么太大变化，所以没花多少时间就都收拾好能出门了。

“走吧。”Eddy在玄关喊着，等Brett走到他身边时，他朝着对方递出一件大衣——已经准备要帮人穿上，“穿外套，宝贝儿。”

（今天到底会冷的，如果他想继续做个最佳男友，他就要保证自己的爱人安安全全暖暖和和的，在他旁边裹得严严实实。）

Brett的笑容明亮得像是滨海湾水边的灯光汇演——像国庆日那天划过天际的焰火。穿上那件两人都喜欢以至于不得不共享的绿色外衣，他拉起Eddy的手，把自己的微笑短暂地印在Eddy的皮肤上——这是共享一份暖意的时刻。随后，他们俩一同走进了这个下着雨的星期天早晨。

END


End file.
